Queen Of Hearts
by FayIX
Summary: In the end, she was the one who watches from the side-lines, the damsel in distress, the weak-link, she knows this and she can't do a thing. She was the one left abandoned. That soon changed when her friends helped her. Will she ever be the same?


**I don't own Naruto.**

**.**

**.**

_The end of the line_

**.**

_"You are human and mortal; we are the sum of our weak moments and our strong." _  
_― Mercedes Lakey_

**.**

Haruno Sakura, gifted in chakra control, apprentice of one of the legendary sannins, and part of the famous team seven, no, Team Kakashi*****, what could a girl ask for more? Not her, she never did really feel like part of the team, always being called weak behind her back, being called _dead weight_. This really never stopped her for being determined to get stronger, but when she takes a step her team mates seem to be _a hundred more steps farther from her._

She was the different one among her teammates, she did not have a tragic past, she has yet to lose someone very close to her, she doesn't have a demon sealed inside of her and she did have emotions, she was the odd one among of them and still it did not let her down. Her determination keeps her going.

Yes, she can crumble a mountain with one of her punches, yes, she did defeat Sasori of the red sand (with the help of Chiyo), yes, she was one of the most talented medic nins of Konoha, but, compared with her teammates she's next to nothing. Heck, she can't even face Sasuke in battle, much less wound him. Every single time she holds back her tears it just seems to pass through her eyelids – breaking one of a shinobi's rules – to never show emotion.

Though, one can admit the success of Sakura in terms of how she became one of the most successful _kunoichi_ of her time, coming from a civilian family, and yet, she still feels out of her team, it's not that she is _utterly useless or too weak_ to be part of it, it's just her teammates are so much stronger than her, so _god-like_ compared to her, after all she is a _weak little pink-haired_ _kunoichi compared to them_.

In the end, she is the one watching their backs, the one who watches from the side-lines, the one who gets protected, _the damsel in distress_, the _weak-link_, she knows this and she can't do a thing, they are simply too strong compared to them. She can't blame her sensei for not noticing her in her genin days, the Team 7 days, she was too much of a fan girl during that time and caring more about her looks and _Sasuke-kun_ rather than training and being a kunoich- no a shinobi. She never really did have a certain bond with them, yes they are close (like a family), but, she never did - can relate to them, not even when a battle between life and death is going on.

_They _just have a certain bond between them, a bond that she can never attain with them. The boys of Team Kakashi have their own world, a world only they can understand, a world where _she_ can never be allowed to be in. The relationship between her and them are vastly different compared to what they have.

She's sometime jealous of the bond some teams share. Hinata, Kiba and Shino, Team Kurenai, treat each other like family and never keep secrets between each other and they always lean on each other, they'll always find a pillar of strength within their group. Ino, Shikamaru and Chōji, Team Asuma, always have a way to know what's wrong between them, and the trio always found a way to make each other happy. Ten-ten, Lee and Neji, Team Gai, treat each other like siblings, _family_.

She and Team Kakashi were not in good terms when it comes to bonds. They do treat each other like family but, there are always some things that she can't understand when it comes to the personal lives of her team. They do have their ups and downs but only the boys in the group can really, _really_ understand each other, understand the _pain_ each of them went through in on some point of their lives.

Naruto's parents sacrificed their own lives to protect the village, leaving him alone and _abused_ because of the fox sealed within him. Sai grew up never knowing true emotions and not having his own personality or _name_; he grew up as a tool for Konoha, only given a name for the _sole purpose_ of joining Team Kakashi. Yamato was abducted as a child to become Orochimaru's test subject along with _59 children_. He was the only one who survived, thus becoming a child prodigy. Kakashi lost his mother and his father because his father chose to save his comrades rather than completing his mission thus making Konoha have a great loss which led Kakashi to strictly live by the ninja code. He also lost his teammates which he greatly cares for; he even accidentally killed his own teammate, _Rin_, because of an ambush by jōnin and ANBU-level Kirigakure shinobi.**

She refused to even think about Sasuke or his past. No matter what they say he is a traitor and nothing's going to change that. Even the mere thought of him sends shivers down her spine.

Maybe that's why the current boys of Team Kakashi are so close with each other, so _brother-like_. Each of them lost something precious, something that can never be brought back. Each of them also lost a love one, _some more than once_.

She really don't know why she still try to be part of the them, to try and understand them, she never really understood men, but when they left to search Sasuke without her, never even a single good-bye and finding someone else to replace her, Haruno Sakura died a little inside.

No matter what the circumstances are, she was still human, she still has emotions.

She was still the teenager who was forced to grow up because of the decision of being one of the protectors of her beloved village.

Her already broken heart shattered into pieces, then and there.

She was slowly falling into the pits of depression and loneliness even if she was surrounded by her friends.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I decided to rewrite this little story of mine… Do tell me if it's good.**

***I call the Team Kakashi because Sasuke is no longer part of the team. Remember that Team 7 contains Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto and Kakashi as team members while Team Kakashi/Yamato contains Sakura, Naruto, Sai, Yamato and Kakashi as team members. Even though some sources say that Sasuke is part of Team Kakashi since it was once called Team 7 he is no longer part of the team because he defected from Konoha, siding with Orochimaru.**

****The information that was written here that concerns the past of Naruto, Sai, Kakashi and Yamato are true. Please inform me if it is in some way wrong.**


End file.
